4:36
by Crazy-RKO-Fan
Summary: It’s a week before graduation and Torrie Wilson has to find a way to say goodbye to everyone before she packs her boxes and goes off to college, especially a special someone.


Torrie walked into her high school in dark jeans, white shoes, and a black and hot pink colored shirt. She had her Roxy bag hung on her shoulder as she walked to her locker to empty her bag of her school books.

_4...30...6_

She opened her locker after entering her combination into her locker. Torrie with her poor memory used to always forget the combination so she had to write it down in her journal. That was until that fateful day three years ago when she got home after shopping at the mall and saw a moving truck and a hot young boy sitting on the steps on his porch. She went over to him and they soon started talking then realized that they went to school together. Sadly they had no classes together but her and that boy always met up at home exactly at 4:36 in the afternoon.

Torrie smiled, that was the only way she could ever remember her combination. All because of John Cena, her neighbor and boyfriend and she found it completely ironic that she always had that same combination every year.

"Hey Tor." Kelly, one of Torrie's friends, said.

"Hey Kel, what's up?" Torrie asked with a sweet smile.

"Well graduation is in a week and I have to write this damn speech." Kelly said as Torrie closed her locker door and they started walking down the hallway.

"I'm sure you will do a great job with it Kelly." Torrie said.

"Will not, I have nothing. My mind has drawn a complete blank." Kelly said.

"Well it must be because your last name happens to be Blank." Torrie said.

"Oh so funny, haha, Torrie's a comedian." Kelly said sarcastically.

"Sorry, would you like my help after school?" Torrie asked.

"That would be awesome, please help me." Kelly said.

"I will, don't worry Kel, I'll just tell John that I won't be seeing him at our usual time." Torrie said.

She waved goodbye to Kelly then went into her class. After sitting down Torrie pulled out her new red Samsung Rant cell phone and started texting John.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school Torrie was at Kelly's house working with her on Kelly's speech when she looked out at the rain and sighed.

"You know I'm leaving for California in a week." Torrie said as she looked at Kelly.

Kelly looked up at Torrie with tears in her eyes then swallowed so she could try to prevent them from falling.

"Yeah, stop reminding me." Kelly said as she looked back down at her note cards that she was writing her speech on.

"Well obviously I have to because I am leaving Kelly." Torrie said.

"I don't see why you can't stay here and go to Boston College like the rest of us." Kelly said.

"Because I always dreamed of going to UCLA you know that." Torrie said.

"It's just that…I'm going to miss you." Kelly said as she tried really hard to keep the tears from falling.

"I'm going to miss you too but I'll come visit during holidays and breaks. Especially winter, you know how much I love the snow here is Massachusetts." Torrie said.

"It still won't be the same." Kelly said.

Torrie sighed then got up from her sitting position on the floor.

"I have to go, I promised I'd be home by eight." Torrie said as she walked out.

After a couple minutes Torrie was parked in the driveway of her parents home. She smiled when she saw John sitting in his usual spot, on the front porch on his house.

"Hey stranger." Torrie said as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey." John said with a smile as he put his arm around Torrie and hugged her.

Torrie looked into John's crystal clear blue eyes and couldn't help but feel guilty for what she was keeping from him. She hasn't told him yet that she was leaving in a week to go UCLA in California and it crushed her every time he mentioned that they would be spending more time together since they were going to Boston College. Torrie couldn't believe that she's been lying to him and knew she had to tell him, she just didn't know how to and it hurt her every second she thought about it.

Torrie shook her head a couple times when she heard snapping and saw John's hand in her face. She hadn't realized she was in deep thought.

"Torrie, earth to Torrie Wilson." John said as he continued snapping his fingers in Torrie's face.

"Stop that." Torrie said with a chuckle as she slapped John's hand out of her face.

"You looked like a statue just standing there, not even blinking." John said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Torrie said as she blushed.

"It's okay, I guess I should get used it since we will be spending more time together soon when we're in college." John said with a smile.

Torrie faked a smile and was about to say her millionth lie to John when her mother called her in for dinner. She silently thanked her mom for saving her from lying to John once again.

"I'll see you Monday." Torrie said then she walked into her house after giving John a kiss.

Torrie sat on her bed after dinner and looked at the letter from UCLA then grabbed the picture of John. She started crying, how was she going to say goodbye and tell him she was leaving. After a couple minutes Torrie put the picture and the letter on her nightstand then changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before calling it a night and went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days later Torrie was in her bathroom brushed her long blonde hair as her mascara ran down her cheeks while she cried. She's been dreading until this day came because after pushing it off she finally has to tell John Cena that she was leaving.

"Torrie are you ready honey?"

Torrie turned towards the door hearing her mom.

"Yeah just another minute." Torrie said.

"You okay in there?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." Torrie said as she applied her make up.

One hour later after walking the hallways of her high school one last time, listening the a fabulous speech by her best friend Kelly, grabbing her diploma from her principal, having a possibly last dance with John in the gym, and one last look at her high school as she drove away Torrie was driving home in John's car. Torrie looked at the radio then turned it on and what was playing was the middle of 'Already Gone' by Sugarland.

Torrie cried as she thought about John and sang the lyrics.

_The last time I saw him, we packed up my things  
And he smiled like the first time he told me his name  
And we cried with each other  
We split the blame for the parts that we couldn't change  
Pictures, dishes and socks  
It's our whole life down to one box _

_There he was waving goodbye on the front porch alone_

Torrie broke down and wept as the rest of the song played.

John looked at his girlfriend with confusion.

"What's going on Tor? It's just a song, calm down." John said.

"I can't." Torrie said.

John parked on the side of the road and put his arm around Torrie.

"It's okay, is this about the graduation?" John asked.

"Those lyrics John remind me of you." Torrie said as she looked at him through teary eyes.

"I don't get it." John said.

"The last time I saw him, we packed up my things and he smiled like the first time he told me his name. There he was waving goodbye on the front porch alone." Torrie said as she repeated the lyrics of the song.

John still on the look of confusion on his face as he stared at Torrie.

"John I'm leaving. I got accepted at UCLA and I'm leaving, I'm not going to Boston. I know I lied to you and I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you." Torrie said as she continued crying.

John looked at Torrie then looked down with a hurt expression on his face, about to cry. He then looked up and drove home in silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Torrie was standing in front of her house as her hair blew with the wind. She hugged her parents and her friends as she said her goodbyes. Torrie looked at John's house then looked down with tears rolling down her cheeks, he wasn't out there to say goodbye.

"Miss are you ready to go?" the taxi driver asked her.

"I guess so." Torrie muttered as she opened the taxi door.

"Torrie!"

Torrie looked away from the taxi and cried harder as she looked at John as he ran over to her then picked her up.

"John." Torrie said as she hugged him as tight as she could.

"I love you." John said with tears running down his cheeks.

"I love you too." Torrie said.

"Bye Tor." John said.

"Bye." Torrie said as John put her down.

Torrie forcefully pulled herself away from John and slowly walked back to the taxi then got in. She looked at John as she drove away until he was out of sight. Torrie sighed then pulled out her journal and her favorite blue pen.

_I can't believe I'm saying goodbye to everyone I love and the town, city, and state that I love. These years have been going by so fast and it's so hard to believe that I'm heading off to UCLA for college. New adventures are on the way, hopefully I can still keep in touch with everyone. Mostly John. _

_Date: June 6th _

It then hit Torrie today was the exact day she met John and now the same day she said goodbye. She decided to check the time and she started crying again as she wrote down the time.

_Time: 4:36 pm._

**The End**

**I hope you guys liked that one-shot. I kind of got inspiration while I was listening to Sugarland's song 'Already Gone'. :)**


End file.
